live as a demon
by haye2
Summary: what if naruto was the nephew of laharl and minato was laharls brother. What if after naruto killed madara the kyuubi faded away and naruto looked like laharl. What if laharl came to get naruto and sends after training naruto in the past naruxetna
1. Chapter 1

Naruto disgaea xover

it's my first cross over hope you like it

"speech"

_thought_

**ANGRY DEMON VOICE**

**jutsu**

(autor note)

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or disgaea, but I wish I did

You can see a devastated forest or at least it used to be. This forest was once a beautiful place of peace, but war changed that the war between the immortal uchiha madara and naruto uzumaki the jinjuuriki of the kyuubi the last piece of the puzzle to unlock the juubi. Yes the juubi was the monster madara was after, but naruto refused to hand kyuubi over like that and traveled the world gaining power, friends. Now naruto and madara had been fighting for several WEEKS now. All the bjiuu had been taken except kyuubi of course even gaara's had been taken. Gaara was the best friend of naruto the only one alive who understood his pain. Naruto's story is painfull to hear beaten already at the age of 4 kicked out of the orphanage at 5 starved to death, almost beaten to death if it wasn't for the Anbu who where passing by. Ninja at the age of 13 he had fight with his team mates, but still they completed they're missions always, sasuke naruto's team mate deserted konoha for power naruto almost died retrieving him, but they failed sadly. Naruto whent on a trainings trip with his sensei called jiraiya for three years. Then at the age of 15 he returned and had to rescue gaara from akatsuki but couldn't save him in time, but an sand elder saved gaara with a technique. At the age of 15 he got sasuke back to the village. Then at last he faced akatsuki himself during the time he had from the nine members (oro doesn't count) he had killed hidan (shikamaru did) sasori (well sakura did but ah fine) kakazu ( he did it himself) deidara ( sasuke did) itachi (sasuke did that one two) now he faced the six path of pain the `leader` of akastuki and defeated him and magned to show the light to the leaders called nagato. Now he faces at the age of 16 uchiha madara ( illeft things out because certain things never happened in my story.)

Back at the forest two figures stand face-to-face one being our blond ramen loving gaki naruto and opposite of him stands in a worse state then him the evil foul and smelling (madara: hey thats not nice me: shove it in your ass.) uchiha madara. Naruto's wounds are multiple cuts his left eyes misses and right arm has been burned. Uchiha madara has no right arm anymore and his mask has been blown off revealing an aged face also he has cuts an arms and legs and a gap where his hip should be (how he still stands is a mystery) "Boy" called madara out. "what do you want" snarreld naruto out. "it seems that you are the winner of this battle hehe" madara said with a small smile on his face. "but I will not go down without one last move what daya say kid." "hehe do you need to ask old man" naruto replied with his own grin. As madara does his hand signs for **chidori** naruto prepares his **rasengan** as both are ready madara speaks up "you know boy it's about damn time that I pay a visist to my old friends and brother." "heh indeed old man say hi to asume for me please." then both charged at each other at full speed. **Chidori** **Rasengan** both clashed at each other the power of the jutsu was great creating a black sphere in the sphere madar's jutsu has been over thrown and naruto's rasengan shoves deep into madara. A hughe flash happens and naruto feels how the explosion rips him and madara apart. Madara on the other hand smiles at the boy who killed him _finnaly I can rest I will come soon brother_ where his last thoughts as he closes his eyes to never open them again. Outside the sphere the sphere gives of light and erupts shooting a beam into the sky. As the flash dies down the sphere is gone but something had happened all the dead tree's and animals are alive and everything is back to normal. Near a tree there lies a bodie with black hair it's madara across him against a tree lies naruto barely eye open as his consciousness fades he sees a groep of people aproach they are his friends and presious people. S a blond woman walks to him with an old man naruto says "hehe I did it old man baa-chan." then darkness swallows him.

**Kid can you hear me** naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees he is in front of the kyuubi cage. "what is it fox." **I just wanted to tell you that this is goodbye kit.** Kyuubi looked sad at saying this "what do you mean goodbye you sealed in me how re you gonna get away."said naruto thinking kyuubi was trying to escape. **What I mean is that the seal is slowly absorbing my consciousness so in a few minutes im gone.** Even though naruto wouldn't admit it he would be lonely now without the fox at his side "so this is it then fox our last moment together."kyuubi nodded "i know this might sound weird kyuu, but I-I want to take a picture of us together."said narut holding up a camera. **AHAHAHAHA very well naruto I will comply with your request since its my last moment. **Naruto smilled and put the camera on a stand pressed the timer and ran to the cage standing right next to the big fox face smiling. A flash was the sign that the picture was taken. Naruto gave the fox a sad smile "good bye fox I might miss you." **I will miss you to** said kyuubi while his face faded away leaving naruto all his nine tailed chakra. The naruto collapsed and gave a little sop at the lost of someone he may not have always liked, but still always was there for him

Naruto opened his eyes to be met with the white celling of his favourite place THE HOSPITAL naruto let out a groan _fuck not this place I hate it here._ Naruto then heard a door open up and turned to see who it was seeing it was tsunade he smiled and said "ohayo baa-chan how is it going." Tsunade looked up and smiled "Gaki stop calling me that, but I suppose that I will let it pass this time. Anyhow how are you feeling naruto." she said shuddenly looking at him in concern. "Yea why do you ask." naruto asked at his turn. For some reason tsunade wouldn't look at him but just pointed at the mirrior after getting out of the bed naruto found it a little difficult to walk, but shrugged it off as nothing and walked to the mirrior of DOOOM (sorry couldn't resist) Standing infront of the mirror naruto gasped standing in his place was a boy with yellow hair with blueish stroke, also he had not antenna like hair going up and then going back to the back of his head ( like laharl has) also he was now a lot shorter he looked like a twelve year old again also he found out his wisker marks where gone. This was just to much for naruto he opened his mouth and let a big out a big.

At the gates of konoha the gate keepers were watching for any threat when suddenly NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO was heard one of the gurds was so surprised that he fell from his chair.

Back at the hospital naruto had calmed down a little, but was still looking at his reflection in disbelieve "how did this happen."he asked tsunade looked at him with pity "we don't know we found you like this." naruto just couldn't believe it what happened that he now looked like this. Then suddenly something burned inside of him a voice spoke in his head **haaaaahahaha finally found you nephew I will come for you soon haaaahahaha.** (if you can guess who it was I will scratch your ear) Just as it come it disappeared also looking around he saw tsunade was looking at some reports of him. Naruto decided it was for the best to keep quite about the voice he just had heard. "Neh baa-chan how long was I out." he asked. Tsunade looked up annd said "you were out for just one day." "oh okay then I think I will return to bed I am still sleepy." naruto said and gave a loud yawn. Tsunade looked at him and gave a smile and a nod. Naruto then walked to the bed and craweld in it and closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come because an Anbu appeared and spoke "Hokage-sama naruto uzumaki you are requested for the counsil." and he shunshind out. With a groan naruto came out of the bed and put on some less revealing clothes. "what do you think this is about baa-chan?" naruto asked. "I don't know gaki I don't know."was the replie.

At the counsil chabers all members were there even the uchiha clan wich sasuke was now the head of. It became quite as soon as naruto and tsunade walked in tsunade spoke up first "what is this meeting about?" The village elder koharu stood up and spoke "Tsunade-sama we have called this meeting to tell naruto uzumaki that we with the support of the daimyo that he will be banished from konoha." As the words left her mouth immediately the room erupted with rejections Some yelled "You can't he is the hero of the leave."others yelled "That is way to soft fro it kill it." Poor naruto just couldn't believe what he just heard him the hero of the leave after everything he had done for them they just throw him aside. Tsunade yelled "ENOUGH." and everything was quite she then continued " why has uzumaki naruto been banished? Because of him we were saved from the akatsuki and madara. So why would we banish our hero?" the shiobi part of the counsil nodded at shouted words of support to naruto even shikaku was awake and was shouting. Then the door opened and there in his full glory stood... The daimyo. Tsunade spoke immediately "Daimyo-sama please tell us that this decision is a joke. We can't just send our strongest shinobi away." the daimyo just shook his head and said with regret in his voice "Im terrible sorry tsunade, but all the trouble started because the jinjuuriki excist and im also sorry for you naruto-san ,but I must place the safety of my people before anything else there is nowway that you can change my mind." Hearing this naruto lowerd his head his bangs coverd his good eye and bandaged eye. Tsunade immediately opened her mouth to speak, but naruto was her one step ahead. "HOKAGE-SAMA"naruto yelled and spoke with a softer voice now "I appreciate it that you want to protect me, but as the daimyo says nothing willl change his mind and he is right it stared because of us jinjuuriki."He took a deep breath and higher his head showing his good eye was hurt and spoke "But I want to say this before I will accept my banishment who was it that saved country's and got the konoha and the fire country more allies? ME! Who was the person that defeated pain? ME! Who defeted madara? ME! All me what will happen if the country's hear that I have been banned from konoha?" With this he looked at the counsil and spoke again leaving no one to react at his speech "I naruto uzumaki here by accept my banishment without any trouble I will leave the city tomorrow noon."With that naruto turned around and passed the daimyo and left the room. It was quite now nobody expected a speech like that then a foolish counsil member spoke "FINNELY THE DEMON IS GONE YAAAAAHOO-AAAAARGH" a blazing sharingan was all he saw in his last moment. It was sasuke who had done it and spoke for the first time "Foolish people can't you see what we have thanks to naruto we have more allies more wealth because of him and what do you people do you banish him from konoha im disgust with being a ninja of this country and village." he finished. Another fool spoke "but uchiha-sama we can surly do more without the demon." Oh if he only knew what would happen with out naruto.

Outside the counsil room naruto roof jumped to his apartment on his way he saw his friends celebrating the victory on madara just like the rest of the village hell even the Anbu were dancing and drinking seeing this sight he gave a small smile whe he heard a voice behind him : Yo naruto why aren't you celebrating with your friends? Beter question why do you look like your back to twelve and what with the hair?" turning around he saw kakashi with his oh so knowing book. "well to awser your question first why do I look like this I don't know when the kyuubi and the seal disappeared I looked like this."naruto pointed at himself. Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow "you mean that the kyuubi is no more what about it's chakra." naruto gave a nod and spoke "the chakra has been giving to me oh he and I took a picture together too look."naruto pulled out a picture and showed it what kakashi was naruto before the change leaning against the cage with his arms crossed and a smile a true smile on his face and he saw the kyuubi stiking his tongue out to the camera in a funny way. "Nice pic naruto but why aren't you celbrating with your friends."he repeated his question. Naruto smile dissapeared and said "The counsil and the daimyo banned me sensei." kakashi eye widend as bifg as a large size naruto ramen bowl wich is big by the way "they what why did they do that." "Its because of me that the akastuki attaked so they banished me." naruto said. Kakashi let out an sigh "do you want me to tell your friends or will you do it?" he asked "tell them to come to the village gates at noon I will explain there, but now I I need back my things." he gave kakashi a hug wich kakashi returned and jumped to his apartment leaving kakashi with his thoughts _im sorry naruto it seems that we will part ways im truly sorry._ Then kakashi left to tell all of naruto's friends and fellow jounin to come oat the gates at noon.

At naruto's apartment naruto is busy packing his things into sealing scrolls. Picking up his team photo he smiles memories of that time came back to himthen he picks up his old photo book with pictures before he was a ninja and after then his eyes fell on a picture where naruto, sandaime, jiraiya and tsunade are standing next to each other while naruto and jiraiya are doing a weird pose while sarutobi was chuckles and tsunade was ready to hit jiraiya on the head. Then the last pic is naruto and jiraiya sitting under a tree eating a ice cream while smilling at each other. Naruto fel tars well up back then everything was easy no big responsibility and jiraiya was still alive. Then suddnly naruto heard the voice again **So they have kicked you out huh. I doesn't matter I will find you anyway it might take a while bu I will found you my nephew.** Like that the voice was gone _who is that guy and what does he want with me._ Were naruto's thoughts seeing he had all the necessary stuff he decided he would go to sleep. After brushing his theeth he went inside his bed and heard now a female voice speak **so this is my husbands nephew he looks like him but doesn't look strong** _hey shut up im stronger then I look I just need to get used to this body. Wait who the hell are you? _**Thats a secret, but why don't you tell me your favourite food so the prinny's know what to make for youwhen you come here. **_Well I really love ramen and meat, but what are prinney's. _**You will know soon enough. Now I have to go bye bye.** With that the voice was gone. "weird"Naruto said to n one in particular and went to sleep

It was noon and naruto stood in front of the gates with his back pack on his back he was turned towards the city in front of him where sarutobi, kakashi, tsunade, sizune, kurenai, asuma, guy, an Anbu with a Neko mask called yugao, sakura, sasuke, lee, neji, tenten, kiba, hinata, shino, shikamaru, ino and chouji well he wished that they were there, but only tsunade, sasuke, kakashi, shizune and sarutobi stood there. Tsunade had a big thick mark on her forehead and shouted suddenly "WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE UNGRATEFULL BASTARDS." naruto made calming gesture "maah maah im pretty sure they are in bed of the party last night." kakashi had for the firt time not his pervert book out and walked to naruto and gave him a hug and said "Naruto I know I haven't been there for you when you were younger and I tried to make it up for it but it seems I can't any more and im honored to have been the one you still called sensei." he finished naruto spoke "kakashi-sensei even tough you ignored me sometimes I have enjoyed my time with you and hope to see you again in the future." kakashi gave his weird eye smile and nodded and walked back in the line. Then sasuke came up " Dope no naruto no brother yes brother we hated each other with a passion, but as we grew as a team we grew as friends until oro came by and messed me up, but I thank you for never giving up on me." "Sasuke no brother you were my motivation to get stonger I hated you for being better then me and I too saw yo as my friend and im glad I didn't gave up on you."with that sasuke smiled and stepped back in line. Then shizune came up an spoke about how much she enjoyed her time with him. Then sarutoi came up and handed him some scrolls about his parents wich he should have been giving if he was to be jounin, but he was been banned so now was the perfect time. Naruto smiled and hugged the old man. Last but not least was tsunade who gave him a bone crushing hug and said "arigato gaki for bringing me back to the village I will never forget the time we had together. "she finished and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Naruto gave a big smile and turned around and shouted over his shoulder "Dont forget to tell the others it would be a shame if they didn't know I was gone." Slowly but surly naruto disappeared into the distance. When he was gone tsunade turned to shizune and kakashi ans sasuke "I want you guys to get his so called friends to my office withing a hour." They nodded and kakashi left in a swirl of leaves sasuke in a burst of flames and shizune ran of. Tsunade thoughts were _when I get those friends they will wish they were banished._

An hour later at tsunades office all of naruto's friends and respected sensei's where there rubbing the sleep out of they're eyes. "kakashi would you be so kind to help them."tsunade asked kakashi nodded and did an water jutsu at the group waling them up clearly. "WHAT THE HELL" shouted many. "Yea what the hell indeed where were you people at noon?" tsunade asked getting confused looks. "Yo guys were supposed to come at noon to the gates remember."tsunade said with an annoyed look. Getting nods "Now why weren't you there?"she asked sakura stepped forward and spoke "We were sleeping." "yes you were and tell me why weren't you coming to the request of your friend." "We thought because it was naruto that he wouldn't mind "ino spoke up getting nods in agreemend. Then suddenly Kakashi snapped "BECAUSE IT WAS NARUTO! YOU THOUGHT IT DIDN'T MATTER FOR HIM IF YOU DIDN'T CAME? YOU ARE FOOLS DO YOU KNOW WHY?"he yelled getting no's "IT'S BECAUSE YOU BROKE NARUTO'S HEART NOW." kiba spoke up now "we are sorry look we will apologies to him when he gets back okay." then kakashi and sasuke laughed bitterly at him sasuke spoke "he will not come back anymore." hinata's eyes widened "Why"she asked "simple he has been banished from konoha."was the reply and getting shouds of disbelieve. Then tsunade told the story. And the results were loks of guilt and sadness only sakura didn't sow anything like that then she spoke "So what it's not like he was any important to the village sasuke could have defeated madara in a blink of an eye. Everyone looked at her if she was crazy then tsunade looked at her and spoke in a cold voice "Sakura haruno I here by relieve you of your duty as a konoha ninja." Sakura blinked and said "Come on shishou you don't mean it right?" "Im sorry sakura no wait im not sorry get out now."tsunade spoke. Sakura looked at her team for support who looked at her with hate like she was an jinjuuriky. Seeing no support she looked at her friends who looked at her with the same hate. Tears welled up and she spoke "Why am I getting fired tsunade-sama." "Simple you disrepect an fellow ninja who was better as you and way smarter then you so im firing you any objections."The only hand that rised was sakura who looked around for support. Then the stormed out of the room after dropping her headband. "i should fire all of you, but I don't because that isn't what naruto would have wanted so im letting you go, but your all gonna do D-ranked missions for a month with 1/3 pay understood." she got nods. "Then dismissed."

* * *

>Its been two days since naruto left konoha and naruto is walking through the forest the voice hasn't spoken yet walking towards a town he saw a Tavern with hotspring deciding he could use some relieve he went in and odert a bottle of sake. Sitting several minutes his eye saw out of the corner some movement turning his head he saw what looked like a penguin, but it looked also as a tossed away toy with bad wings on it's back. It was looking around when he saw naruto he let out a big DOOOOOD before running away. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and shrugged it off deciding to go to the hotspring he got up and went to the baths. After a while in the water he went to the mirrior to wash his hair yes there are also showers there. Upon walking past a mirrior he saw a piece of the bandage was off letting out a sigh he pulled of the bandage and saw t his shock his eye, but his eye was diffrent it was not blue but red and the wite of his eye was black. Rubbing his eye's he saw it had no effect on his red eye but on its blue it was now redder and blacker. Rubbing more bothe were now the saw and he could see through them and he saw better with them. <em>What the hell is happening to me.<em> Naruto quickly ran to his clothes put them on and rented a room in his room he looked at himself a bit better and saw more changes then just his eyes his theeth were pointier and wher his tail bone was was a bump also on his shoulder blades where to bumps running through his blond blueish hair he noticed that the two antena's were always going back to the plave they used to stand. "Just whatis happening."he wondert _eversince the seal has been gone everything has been diffrent first my seize and my hair then my eyes well im glad i have both again and now bumps all over my body. And who is the voice i heard. And what was that creature tha looked like a __penguin. No use thinking about it nowbetter get some sleep._

The end tell me how you found it i worked on it for a while now. If you have questions ask away

haye2 out


	2. a new life

Here is haye2 with another chapter of LIVE AS A DEMON MUHAHAHA

anyway today we have two guests at my home welcome naruto and laharl

Laharl: bow before me human

me: no

Laharl: -facefault- what do you mean.

Me: Simple im the author and I got you in the palm of my hand you should bow for me MUHAHAHAHA.

Laharl: You wanna go outside heh punk.

Me: Alright lets go do the disclaimer naruto

* * *

>naruto: -sigh- fine haye2 doesn't own naruto nor disgaea if he did he was awesome.<p><p>

It was late in the evening naruto was sleeping in his hotel room when suddenly he woke up at a sound of footsteps normally he wouldn't wake up from it but the footsteps were in his room. He could hear two pair feets. Naruto decided to look who they were and he jumped out of bed two see two figures in the shadows even with his eyes he couldn't see them immediately. The two came out revealing kisame hoshigaki and zetsu. Naruto immediately summoned two shadow clones kisame got out samehada and zetzu a kunai. "what do you two want. Akatsuki is no more so why are you here," White zetsu spoke first "We aren't here to fight. **We are here to give you a present from madara as a memo of the battle.**"Black zetsu finished. Then he grabbed what seemed to be a scarf a red torn scarf, but it seemed alive. Kisame saw the confusion on naruto's face "This scarf has an immediately connection to a pocket dimension where you can store anything as long as the scarf is not destroyed wich is nearly impossible except if it was thrown in to lava." "Why are you giving this to me I used to be your enemy." Naruto asked white zetsu spoke "I is a gift from madara to the person who defeated him, but** I have an question. What are you gonna do now."** asked black zetsu "simple im gonna travel the world." Naruto said while taking the scarf from zetsu. "Hey kid you should see us from time to time I would love to spar with you"kisame said before leaving in swirl of water. Zetsu grabbed a scroll from his cloak and handed it to naruto before disappearing in to the earth. Opening the scroll naruto saw a justu called **mayfly** the description said allows the user to become one with the flora travels at high speed and can be detected by sensor types is not as fast as **bodyflicker** but is still better. Naruto nodded and tried the jutsu after three tries he got it right an was outside on a tree branch. Back in his room naruto was planning to go to bed when his door was blown apart. Turning around he saw more penguin things like the first one and all looked the same. "What the hell is it some kind of day that everyone wants to be in my room." the penguin things just walked into the room when one spoke up "Are you the person called naruto uzumaki dood." _dood?_ "Yes I am why do you ask." "Our master wants to see you are you willing to come with us?"the penguin ask. Naruto gave a sigh and nodded and saw that the penguin lie creatures let out sigh in relief. Naruto got dressed quick and walked with the penguin's into the forest "Hey penguin creature who is your master?" naruto asked "we aren't penguin creatures we are prinniy's and our master is laharl-sama." _prinny's never heard of them._ Naruto was pulled out of his musing as they got into a clearing of the forest into a camp. The camp consisted of tent who looked like the prinny's and a large portal in the middle. In the camp multiple prinny's were running around and then stopped when they saw naruto. "oi prinny where are we going." the prinny looked at naruto and said "we are going to the netherworld." "... huh the netherworld as in makai?" naruto asked not believing his ears. "Not exactly more like an other worlds makai dood." awserd the prinny "but don't worry it's nothing like the story's of makai it just as your world only more demons and stuff dood." Poor naruto tried to get a grasp of the situation, but couldn't demon an nehterworlds it was just too much. So he decided to accept it all. "Okay whatever it's no use denying it." the prinny's looked at him with surprise no normal human had ever accepted it just like that. Naruto lifted an eyebrow ad their looks and walked right at the portal where a prinny was waiting. It spoke up "Yo you must be naruto-sama I have the place where you have to go already in mind so follow me." then it turned away and walked in to the portal naruto following behind it. Once trough the portal naruto saw he was in a total different place. He was in front of what seemed a ruin he asked the prinny what it was who said it was a family tomb until the prince accidental blew it up. The prinny suggested to make camp and then travel to the destination. As they made camp and with they I mean the prinny who suddenly got a whole squad and set up camp in one moment. Taking out his parents scrolls he decided to read them he took the scroll with the number one on it and bid his thump and smeared some blood on the seal with a small poof the scroll unruffled itself.

Dear naruto,

if you read this then your or a jounin or something else has happened.

You can not I repeat not open the second scroll if you don't know the TRUTH and I don't mean the kyuubi, but the truth about yourself and me and your mom. Also I am so sorry naruto that we had to leave you alone growing up in hatred and loneliness. Now if you ever meet a man called laharl he is my brother trust him he can take care of you. If I am right he is also married to a angel called flonne well now she is a fallen angel, but that is a different story haha. Any how I know this is a lot to take in and I will warn you about my brother laharl he might be a little bit hot headed so please bear with him.

Once more im sorry that I couldn't be there for you my son.

Minato namikaze

putting the letter down naruto felt happy happy that he had family who cared for him. Feeling tired naruto decided to sleep.

The next morning naruto and the prinny were walking in what seemed to be ruins of a villa. Suddenly two figures came from the ruins and on shot an arrow to naruto wich embed it self right before him. "WHAT THE HELL" naruto yelled. Looking better he saw that one was a girl with a bow an other seemed to be some sort of green clothed with white face. "Who the hell are you" naruto yelled. He received only another arrow wich he dodged he ran up to the green (its a ghost) and delivered a punch to its face sending it back and it's body fell lifeless on the ground. Naruto was amazed _only on punch and that thing was dead and WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT PRINNY._ But he had to dodge before he could look for the prinny. Running towards the girl he felt like shouting an attack name **tigers charge** he yelled and delivered an punch killing the girl in one move. Naruto felt an odd sensation welling up in him a feeling of thrill _what was that feeling? Was it the feeling of joy joy to have a good fight?_ "Well done dood. You killed them both, but I didn't expect less from the boss nephew dood."said the prinny appearing out of nowhere scaring naruto almost to death. "WHERE TH HELL WERE YOU YA FUCKING PRICK." he yelled while shaking the poor prinny "I.. wa...s looking...h..ow you..were..doing. d...dood." while being shaken. Naruto let promptly go the prinny and turned around and spoke "i will forgive you once since I had a nice time."But on the inside it was different _this isn't like me. I wouldn't hurt someone because they abandon me. Still why did it felt nice? _Resuming they're trip the prinny had it own thoughts _naruto-sama is starting to look more like minato-sama I could see the look in his eyes when he won he like the thrill of battle and his demon side is finally coming up. All because of that stupid seal we couldn't find him and put him into that that human form he used to be in. I will report this to laharl-sama._ After 2 days and several fights wich were won by naruto they arrived at a big and I mean Big castle. Naruto whistled its bigger then the hokage tower looking up he could see a small figure sitting on the mid level over looking the land from what naruto could see she looked a bit sad.

Etna had once again not a good day first the prince yells at her for insulting him and the prinny's were gone then she tripped over the carpet causing the other demons to laugh at her. At the end she had enough and went to her favourite place the roof on the mid level of the castle. The whole week the prince has been exited for something he keeps yelling soon he will come haaahahaha. Etna let out a sigh here she could relax. After a few minutes there was a commotion near the gates she could see a prinny walking with a boy who looked like laharl, but instead a blue hair he had blond with bits of blue in it just like minato-sama. Suddenly the boy looked up at her and even at the distance she felt that he looked straight at her eyes then the boy gave a smile and a wave before resuming his attention towards the gate. Etna felt like she wanted to go to the boy ad talk to him but she didn't do it she wasn't familiar with the feeling.

Naruto was now walking through the gate seeing multiple creatures identified as gate keepers, golems, wood golems, rifle demons and felyn. Naruto just kept absorbing the info for later use. He learnt that each demon here was loyal to the overlord of the nehterworld the generals of the overlord were called demon lords who also had vassals only much lesser ones average ones. Naruto's thoughts travelled back to the girl he saw he couldn't see her that well but if he was right he had seen wings so she must either be a Nephilim or sucubus but since she didn't have the apearance of the once he had seen he guessed she was a Nephilim. Naruto now stood before a large door leading to the throne room. Slowly the door opened revealing a large room many pillars supported the roof. At the end of the long room he saw a throne with a person on it. The prinny started walking towards the throne and naruto followed behind it closing in on the throne he saw that the person looked like he was 16 and looked like naruto except naruto had yellow blue and the figure had blue hair. Then the figure spoke "Welcome nephew I have been looking for you. Now tell me how was your trip." naruto stopped for the throne and spoke "there were little trouble on the way here but I must ask what is your name." The teenager laughed "HAAAHAHA indeed a son of my brother. Anyway I am The mighty Overlord laharl bow before me." naruto didn't budge an inch he didn't like bowing for someone. While everyone else where dropping on their knees the prinny next to naruto was trying to pull naruto down. Naruto just stood and looked cold towards his so called uncle Suddenly laharl stared to laugh "HAAAAAHAHAHA truly my brothers son okay I will forgive you if you can survive one attack of mine." he said naruto gave a short nod whatever it was he would with stood it. Everyone else in the room was getting behind the pillars and were looking at the show. This was the sight etna walked in and saw the boy from earlier standing in front of the overlord.

Naruto eyes widened when he saw laharls throwing his arms up and little fire balls came up and were getting bigger and bigger. Laharl gave a shout while throwing his arms towards naruto **Overlords wrath** naruto could only say "AWWWW FU-"Then a big BOOOOM and smoke covert the area. "WHAT IS GOING ON"Yelled a new voice and laharl was sweating "umm well you see I was testing my nephew to see if he could take my attack" a girl who looked 15 came up she wore a white dress with red trims red wings and a tail. She then spoke demanding to know wich attack wich laharl replied with **overlords wrath** wich caused that the girl was shouting about stupid thing that shouldn't be done to your family. Then a voice spoke up "Who ever said hnnng that i-i di-n't m...ake it" groaned the voice out. All the vassals turned towards the smoke wich revealed a blood covert clothes torned and a piece of his left shoulder was missing naruto. Then laharl began laughing again and praised naruto after that the girl started to hit laharl in the stomach the girl then walked then walked to naruto and picked him up and brought naruto away to the hospital wing all the way rambling about stupid boys and there stupid decisions. Naruto couldn't hear all of it because he was fading away.

Three days later he woke up to be met with the hospital celling naruto groaned he hated hospitals. Naruto let out a sigh _bloody hell I hate these places._ Then the door opened up revealing the girl from earlier she saw him awak and said "oh your awake thats good I was getting worried that that stupid husband of mine had thrown you in a coma oh, but where are my manners I am Flonne wife of laharl and your aunt, but if you can call me momy I always wanted a child, but laharl doesn't seem to have one yet."Flonne was ranting like that for a few minutes when the door opened again revealing laharl who said "ah your awake thats good wouldn't want my heir to be in a coma." naruto crooked a eyebrow up at the word heir "since when was I your heir uncle." laharl gave him a sadistic smirk "Fool you are the only one of our family alive you will have to take the throne over." naruto nodded it seemed reasonable in a way. Then flonne spoke "neh naru-kun what is with the scar and scarf we tried to remove the scarf but it would get from you neck." naruto looked up and got an far away look on his face after a few minutes of silence naruto didn't answer she was about to speak again but then naruto beat her "The scar is from a battle with a friend who pierced my right long and left the scar. My scarf was a gift from my enemy who had to be given too the one who killed the previous owner." it was silent for a minute before naruto winched in pain. "Whats wrong flonne asked." she moved up to help naruto, but laharl held her back and said "its his demon transformation my brothers seal had given him a human body, but with the seal gone the human body can't hold the demon power any more so it's changing. It already took shape to the body he was supposed to have now only his mother half of the demon tranformation needs to come up." Just as he was done two wings shot out of his bumps on his back a minute later a tail from his bump on his tail bone. His with blood covert new limps where dark red his tail looked like it had barbs but laharl could see naruto could decide to let them out or in. His wings looked scaled and had each a big fang at the top (think dragon wings). Naruto looked at his new limps and tried to move them in wich he succeeded. laharl spoke getting the attention of him and flonne "naruto sit down and listen this is gonna be a long story."

In short naruto was told that his father was an humanoid demon and his mother a succubus a lilith in particular the strongest of the race. Also naruto has been told that soon he would need his own vassal wich he either could choose or one could propose him or herself wich they decided to do first. After that naruto told them he wanted to go the roof and asked them a way up wich they replied it was either walk up the wall or fly and naruto couldn't fly yet so they thought he couldn't do it. Oh how wrong they were naruto walked to the window them opened it and got his feet against the wall fell of the window much to the shock of his uncle and aunt who ran to the window to look, but where met with the sight of naruto really standing on the wall 90 degrees. "what the hell."said laharl "how are you doing that." "Simple im focusing my yoki on my feet and get the right amount and then I stick to the wall but it takes much practice."and with that naruto reached in his scarf and took a really familiar orange book out and opened it up and walked upwards to the roof. Leaving his aunt and uncle behind.

Etna was on her favourite spot again she was thinking about what happened I the throne room even though laharl held back a normal demon would have died, but why did her heart stopped when she saw him get hit and why was she so relived to see him alive, but hurt when he was wounded. She didn't understood why, but she couldn't get him out of her head. The she caught movement in the corner of her eye and looked. What she saw left her dumbstruck the boy that she was thinking about was walking ON the wall and he was walking up while READING. Then she saw his new appearance she was even more shocked a tail and wings that showed he was or part succubus or a Nephilim. Then it struck her now was the perfect change to get to know him she flapped her own wings and flew towards him.

Naruto was busy reading his book when he heard wings flapping. Then a voice spoke "hey y-your that boy who took that blow." looking to his left he saw th girl from the gate now he had a better look she had red hair in two tails who went every derction. She wore a leather top leather skirt with prinny heads on it high heeled combat boots (just think her normal attire). Her face was gorgeous and while she was flat chested he didn't mind she also he a blush on her face while she looked at him and then looked away from him, he didn't get it of course. "If im right you are the girl that I saw on the roof?" he asked wich she nodded. _Why does my heart beat faster when I talk to her? _Were naruto's thoughts while hers where _come on bitch talk to him it isn't like he will bite just ask a question._ "Ano h-how d-do you walk on the wall like that." she managed to say. "ah that is a little trick."naruto said with an wink wich made etna's heart race _come on girl snap out of it_ "what are you doing any way up here?" she asked aruto gave her a small smile and said"well I enjoy looking at the moon from the roof it makes me feel at peace. Now I just need to clear my mind from what happened so far. I mean I was still human a couple of days ago and trying to save my village." Then etna gathered all her courage and asked "would you mind joining me on the roof." she asked it was out before she knew it and she couldn't take it back. Naruto smiled and nodded much to etna's rejoice. Walking to a near by roof he sat down and patted the place next to him gesturing her to sit next to him. Sitting next to him they started to talk about different thing from likes to dislikes naruto even told etna a bit about his past. Etna for her part was enjoying this into the fullest she felt less nervous around him now and learned more of him. When she herd a less happy part of his life she swore to herself that she would kill those humans for it. When it was midnight neither had spoken to each other for a minute and just enjoying the peacefull silence when suddenly a window opened revealing flonne who saw naruto and etna and yelled "You naruto come inside tomorow is gonna be a long day first you need to get a vassal then you have to go to the item world to train." naruto sighed and yelled back "okay I will be right there just hold on a minute."he then stood up and hold his hand out for etna who took it and he puled her up saying their goodbye's and that they would speak again naruto walked up the wall into the window. Etna flew towards her quarters and went to bed to dream of her new friend. Naruto for his part was the same and it was gonna be a long day tomorrow.

End

Me: thank you for reading I wrote this the same day its now 1 AM and im tired so haye2 out


	3. oath

Welcome to the fanfic room. This is yet another chapter of LIVE AS A DEMON. I thank you for reading. Now im gonna show you the levels of disgaea and naruto enjoy.

Level 1-15 academy students newborn demons.

Level 15-25 low genin till high genin not trained demons.

Level 25-50 Chuunin from low to high demons who have started training.

Level 50-75 Jounin from low to elite (kakashi is 71) mid trained demons.

Level 75-100 S classed criminals are low and are near 100 high kages (madara was 115.) demons who completed there training.

Level 100-500 demons hunters and lowest vassals. ( fake zenon was this level)

Level 500-1000 high demon hunters and low vassals.

Level 1000-2000 Elite demon hunters and mid vassals. (etna is in here for the time skip naruto too thnx to the kyuubi.)

Level 2000-5000 Hunt masters Demon lords. (kutis is in here)

Level 5000-7500 Guilt masters Overlord's Higer vassals ( Flonne is in here but as laharls wive she gets to order him around)

Level 7500-9999 Overlords (laharl, adel, flonne and rozalin)

Naruto's level for time skip 1500.

Etna's for time skip 1900.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I THE ALMIGHTY HAYE2 DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DISGAEA WICH IS A SHAME CUZ I WANTED TO MAKE MORE GAMES ABOUT LAHARL.<p>

The sun was barely up and the door was already knocked out of its hinges by no other than laharl who seemed pretty excited. "Rise and shine naruto it's a big day, but this moring is even bigger." Laharl shouted naruto opened his eyes to look at laharl "why is this day any bigger." Laharl gave him an big evil smile "today almost every female vassal is going to the open baths DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEAN." laharl shouted the last part. When laharl looked at naruto he couldn't find him when a vvoice spoke behind him "Well what are we waiting for come on." naruto said already I gear wearing black for stealth. Laharl whippet an fake tear away 'Thats my boy let's go." walking both towards the bath naruto saw that there wasn't any one yet "hey laharl aren't we a bit early?" naruto asked. Laharl laughed a bit before answering "now boy how do we get in if there are femals who can spot us." naruto slammed his fist in his palm in understanding. In the female bath part both picked a nice spot with clear view naruto sat in a tree and did **chameleon no jutsu** and was completely hidden from view. Laharl picked a bush near the wooden fence wich saperated the man from the woman also wich clear view.

They had to wait for an hour before the first female came in it seemed a ninja kind she quickly scanned the baths to find anything suspicious. When she couldn't find any she waved her hand and wave of girls in towels came out of the building. Suppressing the urge to have a nose bleed naruto quickly got out an notebook and scribbled away ( yes naruto has this from his ero teacher). Looking towards laharl to see how he was doing his eyes widened, because he saw that laharl was jerking off not a sight every male wants to see.

They were in they're posistions for several minutes when the door opened up again and tow more girls entered the baths it was Flonne and Etna. Naruto quicly made a sketch from both, but then he heard a sound that was familiar when he used **orike no jutsu** quicly looking to laharl he saw laharl had fainted from bloodloss. This also got the attention of every female in the bath all looking towards the bushes where the blood fountain was. All female grabbed their towels and several thing to throw one walked to laharl and picked him up from behind the bushes and held him up. "LAHARL/OVERLORD" were the shouts "Laharl thinking quickly said "W-wait it isn't just me naruto is here to." Naruto felt like shouting but didn't it would gave his posistion away and decided to focus chakra in his throat and shouted "Laharl you traitor don't you dare to blame me you were the one who dragged me here. And by the way if you didn't noticed I went to the man's bath because it's for men not woman fucking perv." After that naruto quickly used **Mayfly** to get into the man bath and just in time, cuz every female and laharl looked over the fence to check then they saw naruto without clothes in the baths relaxing sending a glare towards laharl. "You see im not in the baths of the female you are laharl I warned you, but you didn't listen." And so all the females got purple aura and an oni mask behind them and laharl was in for a beating.

After a few hours of beatings and discussions between laharl and naruto with naruto coming out top with his sketches they finally went towards the throne room where all the vassals had gathered. Sitting on the throne was laharl to his right was flonne who was still mad at him if you were quite you could hear her muttering `if you wanted to see you could have asked` to his left stood naruto in his full glory wearing the attire of laharls ( really short pants) but he wore instead of no shirt a red jacket (think luffy's) his scarf flew in a non existing wind giving him a look of authority. When all the vassals had quite down laharl spoke "My loyal vassals I have gathered you to make an announcement a few days ago the son of my brother naruto has returned to us." The whole room erupted in roars of cheer Etna who was summoned too did the same thing. Laharl brought his hand up to get silence once it was he spoke again "Now my nephew is the only one from the family next in line for the throne and he is the oldest since my wife and I still don't have children."A painful expression made it way to flonne's face "But since my dear brother has left his son in my care I will make this clear. Naruto namikaze." Laharl looked at naruto and naruto turned his head to look at laharl "Naruto my nephew I know you have been trough a harsh trail, because you were used for sealing, but my brother loved as do I I love you as one of my own and I wish to adopt as my child if you wish." Nobody could believe what they heard it wasn't usual that an overlord adopted a child. Al the eyes went to where naruto stood giving him an unpleasant feeling. _A family? He wants to adopt me? It will be nice to have a family and it's not like I have anything to loose. Yosh I will do it._ Looking at laharl he gave a big grin and spoke "Without me you wouldn't have any one to goof around with would ya Tou-san." As soon as the words left his mouth the whole room exploded in cheers Flonne ran to naruto and laharl and gave a big family hug laharl ruffled naruto's hair. "now naruto you will have to call me momy okay."said flonne. "hai hai kaa-san." naruto replied getting a hit on the head "No momy repeat after me Mo-MY." laharl couldn't help, but laugh at the display.

Once every one settled down and naruto for his embarrassment had called flonne momy much to her delight. Laharl cleared his troat getting all the attention again "As you know being one of the royal family naruto needs a vassal and thats where you can come in. I ask of one you to become the vassal of my son." There was total silence most demon didn't want to serve under a weaker master, but after 10 seconds a hand went up in the crowd. "Yes you with the hand up do you wish to be my sons vassal?" laharls asked. The crowd moved out of the way revealing etna standing there. Etna spoke "Yes my lord I wish to be the vassal of naruto-sama." she spoke with confidence. Laharl nodded he had worked with etna for a long time She was a loyal vassal no wonder she wanted to prove herself towards naruto. Flonne on the other hand knew there was a different reason for her to be with her new son. Flonne had seen them on the roof together she had actually watched for a while and knew clearly that her friend etna liked naruto very much. "Etna come forward and swear your loyalty to my son." Laharl said his fierce grace on etna. Etna nodded and walked forward towards naruto and got on one knee "as long as I breath I will protect you with the body I have even if it kills me." and with thay the oath was almost done now they had to drink from the same cup. Naruto takes the first sip and etna after him. With this they were done etna was now the vassal of naruto. Of course this is not the only way to make a vassal defeating an enemy and leaving him at your mercy was also a way, but naruto wasn't strong enough yet to defeat etna.

With the oath done the vassals went to their original duty's. When everyone was gone except Laharl, flonne, naruto and etna. Laharl spoke again "son I have a present for you see it for all the birthday's I have missed wich are in total 1216 years." Naruto blinked "wait what? 1216 years, but I was born 16 years ago." Flonne nodded and spoke "yes your `human`body was born 16 years ago, but your actually 1216 years now. I know it is confusing, but its true your memoris have been sealed in your demon body and until you can get rid of it you have no memories." Poor naruto could just nod. Etna patted his head saying "there there". "Now for your present I will give you a weapon what suits you now come to the amory we will pick your weapon there." laharl was already walking away.

At the amory naruto saw fists, spears, things called guns, axes, staves, bows and swords. Naruto felt himself being pulled towards the fists looking at some he chose a pair of gloves that seemed to call for him earning a gasp from everyone around him. "Naruto do you know what kind of gloves you just picked?"asked laharl naruto shook his head. "That are gods hand gloves they pick they're own masters." "well I kinda felt like some one was telling me to take these."Naruto answered in truth. Laharl nodded while etna still looked at him with awe. "Then we will test them. Naruto my son you will go to the item world and reach the end and come back."laharl said with a voice wich tolerated no no's. Flonne tried to talk, but laharl wouldn't hear about it "my heir needs to be strong and you get stronger by surpassing your limits." "Kaa-san don't worry im not gonna die im way to pretty to die haaaaaahahaha DAMN IT IM ALREADY LAUGHING LIKE DAD FUUUUUUU!" everyone shot in a laugh. "ahem any way let's go to the item world and kick some asses." naruto said excited earning a nod from laharl who went with him. "oh etna by the way you cant go with him we see this to base the level he is on."laharl said over his shoulder. Etna was slightly depressed, but flonne placed a hand on her shoulder and said "don't worry etna he will be back in a few days and we are going to have little talk about you and my son.

Floor 55 gods hand

"FUUUUUUU HOW MANY FLOORS ARE THERE." Yelled naruto to no one in particular. He then dodge to the left hardly avoiding a sword slash aimed at his head he tehn jumped on the blade and ran towards the iron knight who held it giving a yell **Rising dragon** giving a upper cut sending the iron knight flying then when he came down a punch at the gut killing the knight. "man what a troublesome place this is. Dad never told me the amount of floors the bastard." The a few orc's came up "ANOTHER FOOL YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS HAAAAHAHAHA."

floor 52 Lucifer's spear

Etna wasn't doing any better when she felt a shiver going down here spine. "looks like naruto-sama is having fun." **Turbelence** she defeated wooden golems with it.

Laharl was reading a book he found in naruto's room called icha icha paradise and he was enjoying it.

Flonne was in the bath house relaxing when she felt some thing "why do I have the sudden urge to beat my son and husband to a pulp."

Floor 56 god's hand

* * *

><p>naruto had just killed a mothman and felt a shiver run down <em>some one must be out to kill me.<em> "Bring it you stupid piece of wood."he yelled at a wood golem who came at him.


	4. return to the past

This is yet another chapter of Live as a demon ahahahahaha.

So now in this chapter we had a time skip 100 years have past naruto's age is now 1316 years, etna's is 1415 years laharl is 2102 years flonne is 2111 years.

Thanks to laharls training naruto's level is now 7600 etna's level is 7400.

Also im having a quest today Flonne come in

Flonne: It's a pleasure to be here haye2.

Me: no no the pleasure is mine now flonne what do you think about the story so far.

Flonne: it's a nice story, but I wanna talk about a certain part of the story.

Me: And what would that part be Flonne?

Flonne: The part where naruto and laharl spied on me and the girls.

Me: hehehe yea about that my brother said I should try that idea. Your not mad are?

Flonne: of course not we are just gonna have a little talk after the disclaimer.

Flonne: naruto and disgaea aren't owned by haye2 wich is good for girls or else there would be more bath scene's.

* * *

>Me: Now wait flonne we can talk. How did you get that bat? Wait wait no no noooooooooooo. MY BALLS AAAAAH.<p><p>

Time skip 100 years fro the last chapter

Naruto lay on his favourite spot on the roof snuggled on his chest was etna. He and etna got into a relationship 75 years ago. He remembered how she confessed her feeling for him.

Flashback

"Naruto-sama do you have minute?" asked an clearly nervous etna. Naruto nodded and walked after etna wondering what it was about. Etna for her part was nervous as hell after a lot of encouraging words from flonne she finnaly decided to confess her feelings for naruto.

On the roof etna sat down as did naruto. Etna was silent for a minute and naruto was about to ask what was going on until she spoke "Naruto-sama d-do you h-have someone you l-love or l-like" she stuttered out wich was unusual for her since etna never stuttered before well except when they met, but that was 25 years ago. Naruto thought about the question for a while he indeed liked some one so he replied "ye I do like someone maybe love her." etna lowered her head and said "h-how did you meet her?" naruto scratched his head to find the right way to say it "Well I met her when I didn't expected it." he replied "But etna what is this exactly about?" Etna turned to naruto and took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes and said "Naruto iloveyou." "pardon can you repeat it I didn't catch it." naruto asked since etna talked to fast. "naruto i-i love y-you. There I said it." Etna said with a growing blush "etna do you remember I told you I loved someone?"naruto asked. When naruto said that etna felt her heart shatter and was going to stand up to run away, but couldn't because naruto slammed his lips against hers for a kiss, when naruto pulled away he looked into her eyes and said "that girl was you etna."

Flashback end

From that moment they were a couple of course there were other woman who tried to get close to him, but etna scared them all away she was how do you say? Ah yes she didn't want to share him, wich was very amusing for Laharl since Flonne was the same. Laharl and naruto have formed a father son bond and naruto and Flonne a mother son bond. Naruto had come a good way now. He was really strong, but had so far two vassals Etna and a samurai classed kensei second best of the classes. Samurai's are highly loyal to there master mainly good at using swords. The kensei is called Hiroshi. Hiroshi level was 7000 the weakest of the group.

Being pulled out his thoughts naruto looked up to see a messenger mothman flying to them. "Yo whats up."naruto said etna who was rudly awoken from her `pillow`looked up and saw also the mothman. "Naruto-sama the overlord wishes to speak with you." naruto nodded and said "Etna can you fetch Hiroshi for me." etna looked at him with an annoyed expression, but nodded and stood up and flew away. Naruto for his part dismissed the mothman and flew towards the window in the throne room. Once there he saw a green prinny wich he recognized as his buddy kurtis the 38th defender of earth, next to him stood a red haired man wich he immediately recognized as Adel a friend of his dad adel was married to a demon princess known as rozalin he met her a few times and she was always nice to him, but she wasn't there now. When he made his presence know by a loud fake cough. All the eyes went to him as he walked forward and waved at the people infront of him "Yo adel kurtis how is it going people." he said with his big smile on his face. "ah if it isn't our little boy naruto have you been good?"Asked kurtis "Yo lttle man how are?"asked adel showing his own smile "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE" naruto yelled at adel his length has always been a sore spot. "adel it's not nice to call naruto small he can't help it."kurtis said. "gomen gomen I couldn't resist."adel said putting his hands up in defence "i bet you wouldn't have said that if rozalin was here would you."said naruto with a sly smile. "damn kid you really are a demon."adel said "So are you." "ah Touche" Then the door opened and etna came in with Hiroshi in tow. "looks like we are all here except laharl guess we have to wait." said kurtis while shaking his head.

After several minutes of waiting a tired laharl came in. "What the hell dad you let us wait. Why do you look so tired?" laharl gave his son a glare and awsered "Flonne didn't want to stop having sex until a few minutes ago." …... "wow" laharl nodded and walked to the throne sat down and cleared his throat "I'm pretty sure that your are asking yourself why I have asked you to come here?"resceiving nods he continued "I have asked you here because I will give naruto his final test. This test will be your last one. Are you all willing to hear it?"receiving nods again "Naruto I will send you back in time. There you will ….. kil your younger self and take his place." it was quiete for a couple of minutes "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted naruto. "But doesn't that effect the time line dad?" asked naruto trying to talk the idea out of his head. "don't worry I have studied this and as long as you don't prevent your own birth it should be fine." then adel spoke up. "neh laharl why are we here then?" kurtis nodded his head at the question. "simple I heard that you still have the spell to turn humans into demons right?"adel nodded "i want you to teach it to naruto." "Why" asked adel. "Because naruto here is going to start a war between demons and human in his home planet."said laharl as it was a normal thing. This time kurtis spoke up "but doesn't that mean his world will be a netherworld too." laharl nodded "and that is exactly what we want. I want to show the human how strong demons are. And I know kurtis this is against your believes,, but I need you to trust me on this one okay." kurtis hesitate, but nodded. "Now naruto I want also you to make sure that the new demons will become not only mindless killers, but also some with a mind."Naruto nodded. I will dad leave it to me the humans won't know what hit them HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA." earning a hit from etna. "but when is naruto-kun supposed to leave." "when I have finished the portal and when naruto knows the spell." nodding everyon left the room naruto went with adel to learn about the spell.

Several weeks later a young naruto was walking in an alley when his eye caught movement in front of him he froze. Coming out of the shadow was a kid who small with yellow blueish hair with atenna's he had a red scarf wore really short pants and a red sleeveless jacket wich was open. "you are naruto uzumaki right"he spoke naruto nodded and before he knew it there was an sword sticking out of his stomach the boy spoke again "I am sorry to kill you, but your part of my mission, but don't worry you will be free at last from all the beatings" naruto gave a small smile before everything went black and he fell to the ground dead. Behind the body an uneasy hiroshi stood cleaning his blade. "etna-chan would you be so kind to order your prinny's to clean to body up. Give him a nice grave." "yes naruto-kun. Come on prinny's you heard the man get to work." "..." "I SAID GET TO WORK."Etna beat a few prinny's before they went to work out of fear for etna. Naruto spoke again "now does everyone know what to do?" hiroshi spoke first "I am supposed to accompany you to the hokage."naruto gave an affirmative nod and looked at etna "I am supposed to wait at the namikaze compound till you get there and hide from any one right?" "That is correct now let's go."

At the hokage's tower sarutobi wasn't having a good day. First in the morning his favourite cup is broken then the special leaves for his pipe were up after that he had a fight with the enemy of every kage Paperwork soon after when he was half done the counsil called him for a meeting to have Naruto executed wich sarutobi disapproved off then when he came back the paperwork had doubled itself and he had to resist the urge to burn it. Now he finally had some rest, but the rest was of short lived as the door slammed open revealing a boy who looked a bit like naruto, but was also completely different "umm what can I do for you?"sarutobi asked the boy gave an expression of hurt ad walked in with a man with black hair in samurai gear he seemed almost ready for a war. The boy spoke "old man I know I look different now, but come on it's me." sarutobi had to think for a few minutes before he saw the similarity his eyes widen in recognizing "Naruto-kun is that you?" he asked in disbelieve naruto nodded "I can prove it too. In your desk the first drawer on right has a little hidden section with a vault in it. In the vault is an little orange book." sarutobi's eyes widden the only one who knew was him and naruto who had see him hide it. "naruto what happened to you?" he asked and that when the man first spoke "I think I can explain hokage-sama. You see naruto here was never human to begin with, but he was givin a human body by his father now I know this calls questions, but you have to seal this place so no one knows what we talk about." sarutobi's face grew serious as he made a hand seal and the room lit up blue for a moment before returning normal again. "SO now we can talk, but tell me your name and how do you know about this?"sarutobi asked. The man awsered with a little bow "My name is hiroshi and was a friend of minato. I know about this since minato trusted me as a fellow demon." and again sarutobi's face had one of shock "but he looks nothing like a demon." "that because we placed a genjutsu over him so no one could see it naruto would you please release the genjutsu."naruto nodded before suddenly out of thin air two scaled wings appeared and a long tail just above his pants from under his shirt ( I forgot to tell but naruto is wearing a big t-shirt and shorts). "Indeed fascinating, but what do we do now?" sarutobi asked Hiroshi thought about it then spoke again "i think it's for the best we let him stay at his parents house for now and since I too am a demon I can take care of him." Earning a hug from naruto who acted surprised and happy "YAY THANK YOU MISTER HIROSHI." he yelled. Sarutobi gave an warm smile at the boy and spoke "fine I agree with the terms and naruto become a jounin fast so I can give you your parents scrolls to you." naruto nodded fast so fast his head was a blur. "now sarutobi I want to warn you naruto might under go some changes in behaviour nothing mayor, but he might get angrier faster and has a lot more power now." hiroshi said before walking out with naruto on his leg. Outside the room on the stairs naruto let go of hiroshi's leg and spoke "good acting hiroshi you have done your job well." Then suddenly they heard sarutobi shout "wait I forget something to tell you."They saw sarutobi running down and naruto quickly fixed a smile on his face and asked "what is it old man?" "when you are at your homes gate there is a seal in the centre smear some of your blood over it and it should open." naruto nodded so did hiroshi they had figured something like that would have been placed when sarutobi walked up both left.

In front of the gate an impatient etna was waiting for them "finally what took you guys so long I was waiting."naruto scratched the back pf his head "gomen gomen, but the old man wouldn't stop talking."he gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking to the gate naruto bite his thumb and smeared some blood over the centre with a poof the seal was gone and naruto pushed the gate open. What they saw as for demon standards even nice a three story tall building it had it's own disrict with multiple houses it seemed that minato had plans for a family a big one well it would help naruto once he had set his plan in motion. Entering the big clan house they started to scout everything the ground floor was the kitchen, living room, dinner room, dojo, trainings ground, dummies with repair seals and an hot spring. The first floor was mainly bedrooms with bathrooms in it too they were rather large too there were in total 6 rooms on this floor. On the second floor it was the same only here were 4 bedrooms. The third floor had the master bedroom it was bigger then the others it also had is own bathroom the bed was short said big really BIG six people could sleep on it at least. "alright etna hiroshi pick a room for yourself I have this one." said naruto with a grin. Hiroshi went down stairs while etna remained in the master bed room and dumped her bags on the bed and began unpacking. Ümmm etna-chan this is my room." etna looked behind her a sedusive smirk grew on her face "Naru-kun don't you want to sleep with me?"she said "N-no of course I want to sleep, but I thought you wanted to have your own room." enta walked to naruto making sure to sway her hips she then grabbed his arm and clung on it "but naru-kun I get lonely without you let me stay with you please please."she even used puppy eyes "fine fine you win."naruto gave in. "Yay"etna said smiling then giving a kiss on the lips wich naruto returned it soon turned into a heated make out sesion, but hiroshi had to ruin the moment by poping up "all is set naruto-sama. Huh did I interrupted something?" etna walked to hiroshi and bean to beat the shit out of him.

The following morning naruto called them for a little meeting "alright listen up at the end of the month the academy begins so I will have to follow classes therenow I want etna to come and pick me up after class one I like being picked up by a beautiful woman. Second I want to show off. Third and last when some one atacks etna can take care of it since they're beneath me. Understood?" "hai naruto-sama/kun." Hiroshi asked "Umm naruto-sama who are you gonna befriend and turn first?" "Shino aburame will be first, because as a insect user who host insect he is an outsider. He will understand me the best. Second is hinata hyuuga the girls got a total crush on me she will be the easiest to convince." etna's eyes narrowed when she heard the word crush, but naruto continued. "third is rock lee a taijutsu expert, but can't use nin or genjutsu if I can win im over he will be a good ally and a loyal friend." Etna decided to ask her question "naruto"naruto noticed she dropped the kun wich pained him "why are you going to let a girl who likes you become your vassal am I not good enough?" she asked her eyes were a bit watery hiroshi gave naruto a stern glance naruto quickly trying to solve the misunderstanding spoke "but of course not etna that is also one of the reasons you are going to pick me up to show her im now occupied."He gave her a smile to show he meant it. Luckily for him she believed him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "now im gonna train some more in the item world see ya in a few hours."and with that the meeting was at an end and everyone left to do their own thing.

The end was soon there and naruto put on his old attire (not the orange jump suit his laharl and luffy outfit) walking to the door he saw that hiroshi stood waiting for him kneeling "have a safe trip naruto-sama."he spoke "maah maah it isn't that of a big deal no human could defeat me haaaaaaaahahaha." sweatdrop. Walking out of the house at the gate he saw etna waiting for him "etna what the hell." "What if im gonna pick you up from school why not bring you." and before he could bring something in she slammed her lips on his then taking his arm and dragged him towards the acedemy.

During their trip they got looks of lust jealousy and happy. At school naruto was greeted by old memories of the time he spent here. Several kids saw him and etna crooked up eyebrow but shrugged it of as nothing that was until etna gave naruto a goodbye kiss and walk away. Naruto for his part enjoyed the looks of disbelieve. Walking into the class he saw that several old friends were sitting in the class room next to shino was a place free setting his plan in motion he walked towards the spot and asked shino "neh shino can I sit next to you." Shino turned his head and crooked his eyebrow up "i don't think we have met before." he said naruto smiled and said "now now shino I know we haven't seen each other for a while and I know I have changed in the month, but it's me naruto uzumaki future hokage." The whole classed looked at him indeed he had changed much during the break even his hair. "Sure naruto you can sit."answered shino recognizing naruto now. Naruto smiled and sat down next to shino and waited for the class to begin. From the corner of his eye he saw one of shino's bugs crawl up his shoulder putting his finger in front of it and letting it climb on it. Naruto immediately noticed it sucked his yoki and flew away. Shino who received the bug spoke silently with the bug and turned to naruto and nodded and turned back. Meanwhile the class was talking about naruto's sudden change even our brooding emo was thinking why naruto had changed. Hinata on the other hand had fainted from a nose bleed from seeing naruto's chest almost naked causing everyone around her to sweat drop.

But the peace was short lived as a sudden tremor came most student quickly hide under the tables some stayed and looked around one person slept right through it (guess who) and one stared right at the door of the class wich opened when the tremors got worse revealing a screeching banshe- I mean sakura and the flower powe- I mean ino ahem (i don't know what was wrong with me) "ha take that ino-pig I won." "no way I won forehead." and then they went to the subject of there fan girl decease THE EMO KIN- uhh I mean sasuke "oh sasuke wanna go on a date."both yelled, but sasuke didn't pay attention to them his focus was on naruto. Both girls saw that he didn't pay attention to them they lloked towards the person who he was looking at. They saw shino and a boy who looked familiar "Who the hell are you?" both yelled trying to act though in front of everyone naruto just looked at them causing the girls to get angry. "Hey didn't you hear me who are you?" naruto put his pinky in his ear to clean it and said "im sorry I couldn't hear you because my ears have just been blown off by a ridiculous hard voice." Now everyone laughed except shino and sasuke. Sakura who didn't want to be embaressed stomped towards naruto wich she didn't know and went to punch him, but then she found herself against the wall on opposite off the room. Eyes widen all eyes went to naruto who still had his fist held out with an bored expression on his face, but inside a chibi naruto was dancing with big banners you rule. "oh im sorry sakura. You wanted my name? I will give you a hint IM GONNA BE HOKAGE." naruto said/yelled sakura being dense "i don't know tell me your name." she said while trying to get out of the wall. Suddenly naruto appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat "are you accusing me of lying. I asure you that I don't . One time when irua-sensei came into class I dropped an water balloon filled with neon pink paint on him and mizuki-senseicame in with a tutu." Sakura's eyes widen the only one who knew about it were tachers and this very same class "n-naruto." naruto let go of her throat and started clapping "congratulations you win the price." sakura forget onc again what happened tried to punch him, but now ended in the chalk board. Right after that iruka came in and saw sakura stuck in the chalkboard "umm what is going on." HE asked and looked into the class.

End you like review please it makes me happy. Need info ask questions.


	5. new ally another world?

Yo you all I know I haven't updated the series for a while now, but im back and smarter stronger and with a new plot. I also know I have let some points out like when naruto killed himself wouldn't that mean he would disappear too? The answer is no only if you prevent the birth of yourself you will disappear. Also I plan on making sasuke not a stuck up gay person, but a guy who will see naruto as his big brother. As for sakura I don't know maybe I will kill her of or something you can decide. Next topic naruto being evil? HELL NO he may be a demon now, but he ain't evil maybe sadistic, but not evil! How would you react if you were beaten shunned and charged with ridiculous high prices for years and when you are powerful enough to taken on bijuu without a trying and you are back in time with the same power would you not use it? for a few chapters im gonna do x over again this time to let a few character bond together and after a long discusion with my imaginable friend Carl it's gonna be high school of the dead. I convinced kakashi to do the diclaimer.

Haye2: ummm kakashi?

…...

haye2: he is late again!

haye2: fine I will do the disclaimer then.

* * *

>Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, disgaea or any anime, book and game related events, characters, names and weapons. I only own The OC's my own thought weapons and my made-up friend Carl. I know im lonely -sits in a corner with depressing aura-<p><p>

Time skip 2 months

In the two months naruto and shino have gotten closer and became best friends, they understood each other hell naruto even told shino about him being from the future and being a demon. Which shino was okay with he said " You may be a demon from the future, but your still the fool of a naruto I met at the beginning of my school year." Breaking hinata from her crush was hard even with etna picking him up she didn't gave up, but it got worse she now stalked him when he went on his morning jogs, wich was creeping the shit out of our young demon. On those walks naruto came across our youthful friend Rock lee. Almost instant the two got along and would jog with each other in the morning. Naruto had not seen a change to convince lee to join his side, But that changed on the day we begin now and it's a monday so run away boys and girls cuz I hate monday's.

"ETNA HIROSHI IM GOING FOR MY MORNING JOG LATER" naruto yelled getting grunts of approval and shout of shut up before he ran of.

As naruto arrived at training field 21 where he would meet lee like the always did. Seeing lee already there he ran towards him and shouted "Yo lee ready for some morning running?" Lee looked up and naruto stopped suddenly on lee's face were tracks of tears showing he had been crying (You don't say) Naruto started running as fast as he could wich would put guy's speed to shame ( well duh he is a high level demon stronger then the kyuubi) and pulled lee in a hug (gay) without the sunset genjutsu "what's wrong lee tell me."he asked while lee sobbed on his friend shoulder. "Thanks naruto." said lee after a while "It happened yesterday I was at school training my taijutsu when bullies came and started to say that I was a failure and that I never would graduate. So I became angry and punched that guy, but when a knocked them all down that hyuuga came and helped the bullies by beating me up." lee finished.

Hearing this story naruto felt that it was the right time to ask lee to join him in his quest. "Neh lee-san what would you say if I could give you power? Power that would destroy neji like an ant." Lee looked at naruto in disbelieve _power to defeat neji?_ "i would like that naruto, but power is not free what do you get in return?" lee answered/asked. "Sharp as ever. Well the price of power is that you will be a demon what kind I don't know, but the power is amazing!" naruto said while he brought lee to his house.

Lee visibly paled at the words of being turned demon, but then a question came up in his brains. "If you know how to turn someone in a demon does that means you...?" the question didn't finished cuz naruto cut him off "yes I too am a demon, but don't get it wrong not all demon are evil beings some of us have surrender to the blood-lust, but some are way to cool to give in."

Lee stood with naruto, etna and hiroshi in a room filled with pentagrams and other circles wich he never saw before. Naruto seeing lee's face let out a small snicker "okay lee stand in the centre and we will begin."etna said moving to the end of the romm while naruto and hiroshi stood left and right of him. Together they stood in a triangle. Chanting strange words a image of a tree appeared before lee. The tree was bare except for tow leaves on the leaves were the names of etna and hiroshi and on the bark stood naruto's name then he saw a leave forming and on it was lee's name.

-time skip 3 days- (im doing this for fun)

"damn"

"i know lee"

"are you sure we should do this?"

"What lee are you abandoning me?"

"Of course not naruto-sama, but what if we get caught."

"I know your not comfortable with it, but we have to do this."

"But why do we have to go and buy PANTIES for etna-sama."

( I got you hahaha)  
>Yes naruto and lee stood before a shop wich wasn't located in konoha. Hell it wasn't even in the elemental country's.<p>

-flashback-

"Okay lee now before we go train you need to get used to you new body and we will do that by going to a random dimension." naruto said looking at his new vassal.

-flashback end-

Naruto looking like his normal self (the laharl combination)

Lee well lee looked like his shippuden self.

"i dont like it too lee, but we promised we would bring a souvenir with us and food may rot since we don't know how long it will take before something will happen. So panties is the other thing she likes." naruto told lee while looking epic his scarf floating in a non-existing wind. Both were wearing the school uniform of fujimi high.

-time skip two days-

Monday boy naruto hated Monday's the start of the week to go to school even though it was his and lee's first day at the said school. Standing before the classroom 2-B ( I think takashi was in here) together with lee waiting to be called in and finally " please come in." both step in first lee and then naruto when naruto entered it was quite in a second all eyes were on the sort blond. Then lee spoke breaking the silence "Greeting my fellow students my name is Rock lee I hope we will spend some youthful time together"he said loudly naruto shot a death glare to lee for saying youthful and then spoke "Names naruto uzumaki." a student raides his hand and asked "sensei isn't this little kid a bit young to come to high school."

the temperature seemed to drop till beneath zero all eyes went to naruto who was visibly sacking "teme how did you call me?" he asked with an suppressed angry voice. The student smirked as he saw he hit a sore spot "i called you a little kid so whaaaaaa-" "DON"T CALL ME LITTLE." naruto yelled while tossing the student into the wall shocking everyone. Lee immediately tried to calm his boss. "Naruto-sama it's okay you will get you grow spurt soon enough just hold on." ( im skipping the boring stuff to the break)

as naruto and lee waited for everyone to leave they saw a black spiked haired kid talking to a light brownish haired girl (guess who) and a grey haired guy. Naruto identified them as takashi komuro rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou. Looking at takashi lee and naruto saw pain in his eyes then when takashi walk away they follow him as he ends up at some emergency stairs outside. Approaching him naruto spoke first "it hurts doesn't it." takashi spun around and saw the midget and his weird friend standing behind him.

"What do you know about it." "quite a lot actually you see lee here is in love with a girl from our town she is know as sakura, but she is just a crazy fan-girl who chases after a emo faggot. Me? I was in love with her first but it became clear she didn't like me when she hit me full in the face." lee blushed and takashi looked disbelieving. "I know you may not believe me, but I had never had an child-hood im an orphan lee too." "What are you trying to tell me." "IM telling you to stop being such an emo and move on others have it worse and you don't see us sulking."

Takashi was insulted him an emo ooh that brat would taste his fist. Naruto saw takashi getting ready to fight and guested to lee he would take it. Takashi cocked his fist back wards and letting it fly towards naruto's face who too the blow, but didn't budge "is this all?" with a flick against the forehead takashi was blown down the stairs "it looks like that was all" takashi tried to get up _who is this kid it was just a flick, but I feel like some one hit me with a truck_ . "look takashi we are not enemies no we are friends we can help you, but you need to move on." With that said naruto left for class lee stayed behind and spoke " Naruto-sama doesn't mean you need to let loose of your love, but he means to stop living in the past." With that lee left too.

-time skip infection day-

We find our heroes naruto and lee outside of class in the hall at the toilet taking a dump. Takashi was once again at the stairs looking at the sakura trees. Rei who was introduced to naruto and lee two days after `the talk` was in class wondering where the trio was skipping class again. Takashi was outside now talking to a pink haired girl called saya takagi who was calling baka (idiot) for no reason since he wasn't sulking. After she left takashi replayed his day and was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone banging against the school gate

Naruto and lee were walking to the class when an announcement was made "attention all student. Voilence has been broken out on campus. Students should leave the campus s their teacher instructs. I repeat! Violence has been broken out on campus. Student should leave -unknow sounds- ….. HELP!SAVE ME! NO! HELP! AAARGH! -silence-(i followed it to the letter ahhaahaha). A piece of chalk could be heard falling right before hell broke loose. Screaming and yelling. Naruto looked at lee with sad eyes "it has begun" lee nodded sadly and walked with naruto to the toilets waiting for things to calm down.

-half an hour later-

things had gone more quite. You could still hear the shouts for help from living students, but it was more quite now. Naruto and lee left the toilet and in the direction of faculty room for some bus keys. They had thought of a plan already before it began and now it was time to see lee in action naruto of course too.

Hearing something resembling gun shots nearby they saw a pink haired girl wich they remembered as a friend of takashi and a fat glass wearing black haired kid who was firing nails from a nail gun nailing zombies left and right (get it nailing cuz it's a nail gun) soon a takashi and rei came up to the scene and two people who he recognized as the school nurse and the captain of the kendo club. If he was correct their names were Shizuka Marikawa and Saeko Busujima. Both groups sprang into action helping the the pink haired girl and the fat guy.

Shizuka was watching the group killing the zombies when she felt danger behind her and looked back and saw a zombie she let out a scream the group looked all knew. It was too late they would never make it

but then the zombie stopped and a hand burst out of the section where his heart was. In the hand was now the non-beating heart of the zombie. Then another hand came through the hole and split the zombie in two revealing naruto who had a blood lusting grin on his face "oh my it seems that you were in trouble shizuka-sensei."

then a scream from the pink haired girl got the attention of everyone as she used a drill to kill a zombie spreading blood all over her. Then everyone started to introduce them selves (really they do that like that first she kills a zombie and then the other introduce them selves like nothing happened.)

lee and our blond haired hero discovered that the pink haired was saya and the fat guy hirano. Then saya was shouting some nonsense over her family and broke down crying on saeko. Then they all entered the faculty room. Naruto saw the device called tv and put it on. Several channels were on about the current situation. Deciding against putting it off he let it rest on a channel where the reporter was near a ambulance were body bags were being brought to. The humans were staring at it with eyes big as dinner plates.

Soon shots were fired as the `dead bodies` began moving and right after that zombies were all over the place ( I mean come on they weren't there first) and rei changed the channel. On the next channel they told that the whole thing were just riots this got a laugh from naruto saya who had calmed down began explaining why they were telling this to the public when rei asked why they were lying.

Takashi suddenly announced that they should take a mini bus and go check they're family's. Hirano's were over sea his mother was in paris and his father was in Amsterdam ( long live holland.) And seako's well she didn't know either ( I don't know where her parents are) the rest of the family's were in the city.

Then came the question naruto and lee feared "neh naruto-san lee-san where are your parents?" asked rei. Lee spoke first "well my parents left me a long time ago." rei sputtered some apologies wich lee said it was alright. Then takashi turned to naruto and asked the same question wich naruto answered "My parents don't exist. They told me when I was young to stay at home and wait till they came back. I waited and waited for 4 days till they came back. They never came." saya being heartless asked "Then where were they." naruto sighed "Don't know, but what I do know is that they sold me to the yakuza (Japanese mafia) to pay they're depths. So I kindy grew up with criminals and prostitutes who acted as my parents." he ended with a sheepish grin.

The whole group was quite, it wasn't usual that your friend or fellow survivor was brought up by the yakuza. "then how did you and lee met each other." asked takashi. "Simple I was asked to collect a child from the orphanage as my subordinate."

Right before they left naruto offered everyone that he would clear a way. Wich they denied saying that they should stick together. Now we find our group saving a other group who survived naruto seeing no need to help stayed back and walked with no care in the world getting sweat drops of the groups "what?" he asked.

The group just shook they're heads. In the locker hall they saw that it was swarmed with zombies. "Don't worry they only react to sound." saya said seako gave her a blank look and said "and you tested it." wich made saya look the other way in embarrassment then takashi stood up and said he would go and check it and was about to walk downstairs when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking back he saw naruto smiling who said "sorry, but your value in this group is to high to let go." naruto then pulled takashi back and jumped down stairs making no noise. Suddenly smoke rises and naruto wasn't visible anymore.

After a few moments the smoke was gone and in naruto's place stood naruto in a meat costume on a huge plate. No zombie paid attention to him. Naruto then gave the thumps up to the group saying it worked wich got the group to sweat drop ( that happens a lot don't ya think.)

Sadly not everything can go like you want it when they left some no-name of the second group hit the railing with that thing from the swimming pool causing an echo through the whole school. "RUUUN" yelled takashi "what are you doing if you kept quite we only had to deal with the ones near." yelled saya. "Didn't you hear that echo?"shot rei back. "umm guys I think we should run and kill." naruto said poiting at the coming group of zombies.

During the run a fool stopped and got cut off from the group and got killed wich caused one of the girls to go and stay with her lover _humans are so weak willed, but I can understand._ Where the thoughts of naruto when he looked back and the couple dying together.

Then they reached the bus hirano took a position at the window shooting zombies who got close to the bus. Takashi was smashing with his baseball bat. Then they saw another group of survivors that came running in they're direction yelling for them to wait.

Lee immediately went to hold off some zombies with just kicks and punches naruto looked bored until he saw the unforgivable thing a student fell and sprained his ankle and couldn't run well he asked his sensei for help who just smiled and kicked him in the face saying some words.

The student cried out in pain attracting more zombies to him. Naruto then jumped into action and ran so hard he seemed to disapear and reappeared in front of the student doing high kick he smashed a zombie who was near.

The group, the zombies everyone frose looking at naruto smashing tearing even biting zmobies down just to save one student. The student looked up and saw his saviour drenched in blood smiling at him offering a hand wich he took with pleasure.

Naruto pushed him towards the bus while he also killed every zombie that came close. Then 4 pairs of hand seemed coming out of nowhere and grabbed naruto. For takashi's group time stood still the unbeatble naruto who smashed zombies like they were nothing was about to get bitten.

Then something happened. Naruto twisted his head 180 degrees and head butted the zombies breaking their heads just like that ( not possible don't try this during a real zombie apocalypse.) and twisted his head back and walked away like nothing happened.

On the bus our busty blond nurse had problems with bus seeing that naruto was now in the bus and had closed the door she gave gas and said to herself " theire not human anymore." she then ran over several zombies. Riding down the road the teacher now know as shido koichi spoke "ah thank you for saving us. I take it your the leader seako-san." "No im not till now we worked together as a team." shido got a dangerous smile "that won't do at all you need a leader so there won't be democratie." naruto stood up and glared at the teacher "if you want a leader then I will be one." "you a leader your just a student your not used to be in charge."

Ending it here

what do ya think good bad tell me. Does anyone knows a beta who wants to help me please I need one.  
>Kakashi: (comes in) yo am I late<br>haye2: indeed you are hehehe

kakashi: whats with the scythe haye2  
>haye2: oh you will see<p>

kakashi: nooooo (runs of)

haye2: get back her (chases)


End file.
